


About Games and Helmets

by TiaJuh



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaJuh/pseuds/TiaJuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a sore loser and he knows that. So does Kimi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Games and Helmets

Sebastian was sitting in the living room, staring at the wall and wondering how his night ended like this. It was just supposed to be a game of scrabble, he thought, huffing. It was their weekend off and Sebastian finally found some time to spend with Kimi that didn’t involve fast cars and tracks. He was glad they would have those miracle days together before they had to travel and do events for sponsors again. They had spent most of the day in bed when Kimi surprisingly suggested they played a game. Sebastian was expecting something that involved sex or alcohol, but he came up with  _scrabble_. He looked at Kimi, then at the board man put in front of them, and then back at him, trying to understand what the angle he was working there was.

“No angle” Kimi answered when he voiced his thoughts. “It’s just a game.”

“Seriously, you don’t have to find a game to get me naked, I already am.” But Kimi just laughed, shaking his head.

Of course it wasn’t just a game.

It started harmless, of course. Kimi proposed they played only with words in English since neither of them knew each other’s native tongue well enough to know if they were using a real word. Sebastian quickly agreed; this would leave them as equals, he thought. Neither of them had that much vocabulary in English, so they were good. Kimi let him start, and Sebastian thought it was really nice of him. The first ten minutes were actually fun, he formed some really valuable words, getting enough points to be ahead of Kimi.

“It seems like I’m meant to be in front of you.” Sebastian smirked.

“Yes, and usually you’re on your hands and knees.” Kimi replied getting hit by a pillow. “Ouch! You know what? I was being nice to you before, but now I’m going to play this game.”

After that things started to go bad for Sebastian. Some minutes later, the few points he had in front of Kimi suddenly disappeared and before he could realize it, he was losing. In a very ugly way, he might add. Kimi simply started to form one valuable word after another, words Sebastian didn’t know he knew. Anyone who met Kimi could understand his surprise; the man barely talked most times and all of sudden he was the freaking Oxford Dictionary.

“That’s not a real word!” He exclaimed when Kimi formed a word and got more 20 points.

“The hell it isn’t.” Kimi answered, laughing. The bastard was actually laughing.

“I never heard of it.” Sebastian retorted, trying not to pout at the board.

“Well, google it if you don’t believe me.” Kimi said, handing him his phone. Sebastian just glared at it, before he took the phone and threw it on the bed.

In that moment it wasn’t just a harmless game of scrabble anymore. It was public knowledge that Sebastian was a very sore loser. He just didn’t know how to lose; it wasn’t a word in his dictionary. He had to win now.

The problem was: Kimi was very good at this game. Sebastian tried to remember every word he knew in the English idiom, but nothing worked. Kimi knew some unbelievable words (Sebastian caved and even googled some of them), and won easily.

“I want to play again.” Sebastian demanded but Kimi shook his head.

“Nah. It’s too boring.” He answered with a shrug. He moved the board aside, reaching for Sebastian, but he moved out of his grasp. He wanted another match. Kimi rolled his eyes, lying on his back. “Let it go, Seb. I won.”

And that was how Sebastian  _accidently_  hit Kimi on the head with his phone and stormed out of the room only wearing boxers. A great end of night, he thought, alone, cold and angry for no good reason. Sebastian knew he was being childish, but he couldn’t help it. This need to win was part of him; this was what made him a good driver. There was no sound coming from the other room. Kimi was probably asleep, he guessed. It took a lot more than a small argument to make him truly angry, so he was most likely waiting for Sebastian’s anger to fade so they could talk again. If there was someone who knew how to give space, this someone was Kimi.

So Sebastian just sat there until he started to feel stupid. It was a ridiculous argument; he had no reason to be angry over a simple game. He was about to get up to tell Kimi he was sorry, when the door for the room opened and Sebastian let out a laugh. Kimi walked into the living room still wearing only boxers and a t-shirt, but what made Sebastian laugh was the fact that he was wearing his helmet.

“What is that?” Sebastian asked, still laughing. Kimi raised his hands in surrender.

“Can we talk?” He said and his voice came out muffled because of the helmet. “Or are you going to try to throw something at my head again?”

Sebastian felt something warm spread inside his chest. He had the sweetest boyfriend in the world.

“No. Come here.” Kimi removed the helmet and moved to sit next to him. “I’m sorry.” Sebastian really meant it. The other man passed an arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer, and he tucked his head on his neck.

Kimi shrugged. “I guess it was my fault too. I think it’s funny when you’re angry- Hey!” Sebastian punched him lightly on the chest. “Enough with the violence.”

“You made me angry on purpose, you’re mean!” Sebastian tried to justify his actions and it was Kimi’s turn to laugh.

“Not really. I just wanted to play a game, you being angry was just consequence.”

“But you know I get angry when I lose.” Sebastian pouted. In a very manly way, of course.

“I didn’t know you were so bad at scrabble.” He opened his mouth to say that he wasn’t, but gave up a second later. He was actually really bad at scrabble.

“We’re not playing scrabble ever again.” He mumbled and Kimi nodded.

“Maybe when you’re more mature to accept the fact that you can’t win against me.” He taunted and Sebastian tried to protest, but Kimi took the opportunity to shut him up with a kiss. Kimi’s lips were softer than they look and Sebastian always was surprised by how sweet he was kissing. He moved his lips unhurriedly and softly against Sebastian’s, like he savoring something really good. A hint of tongue brushed his bottom lip and Sebastian broke the kiss.

“What about we move this to the bedroom?” he suggested and Kimi looked at him, smirking.

“You have something in mind?” he asked and his voice was low and seductive.

“Just a game I’m sure I’ll win.”


End file.
